Your Destiny
by AshleighLoryn
Summary: Rachel Berry was born to be a vampire. Literally. A prophecy is told of a powerful vampire who will lend a hand into defeating Klaus once and for all. Unfortunately, the brunette knows absolutely nothing about this prophecy. When Rachel and her dad move to Mystic Falls to help her cousin Matt Donovan, things get complicated, and very dangerous.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey everybody! So, this is a new crossover fic I'm working on! It's my first time writing for TVD, and a crossover at that, so don't be too hard on me. Anyway, I know the prologue is short, but it's just to get a basis on what the story is about. I'll post chapter 1 tomorrow, it's just about edited.**

**And to anyone who has read my other works, I'm sorry I'm slacking on them, I've just had this huge motivation for this story, but I'll update the others soon. Enjoy! -Ash**

_**Your Destiny- Prologue**_

_**Word count: 689**_

* * *

"Niklaus, the prophecy is clear. The young girl will one day be a very powerful vampire. And if given the choice, she will choose to be against you. The future holds you being daggered in a coffin. And no one is going to free you." The warlock explained, for the third time. "I understand. So if the girl lives, she will become a vampire, and lead me to my death?" The warlock nodded. "So in order to keep roaming the earth, I need to kill this girl…" The warlock shook his head. "You don't necessarily have to kill her. There are two requirements the young girl must meet before she becomes what she will become." He said. "The young girl must be turned before her 18th birthday. She must also be turned by an original vampire. So you can prevent this without killing the child, I assure you," The warlock explained.

Klaus tapped his finger to his chin, and shook his head. "I think murdering the kid is the best bet to getting everything solved. Thank you for the information, and as promised your family is safe. Good day," He said, dismissing the man. He stood and nodded on his way out. "I'll be in touch when the young girl is born. Her location will be known in a few weeks." He promised. Klaus simply nodded, and waited for the man to leave. One of his servants entered, and Klaus gave a smile. "I need you to do something for me…. Keep tabs on a child. The mother's name is Shelby Corcoran and there have been arrangements made for the infant to be adopted by the Berry family, in Ohio." His servant nodded. "Oh and on your way out, kill the warlock and his family would you?" The servant blurred out and Klaus laughed. He wasn't worried about this prophecy in the least bit. It would all be taken care of. He had a plan.

* * *

Shelby Corcoran was a mere 18 years old. Senior in high school, just been awarded a scholarship to the most prestigious performing arts school she could find, and she had the most amazing boyfriend. Or so she thought. She got knocked up, and he was gone. Left to raise a child on her own. She couldn't do that. Her life couldn't change just because she was having a kid. She'd give it up for adoption. Her life quickly went from perfect to terrible. Her parents kicked her out, her boyfriend left her and she couldn't go to her school because of the pregnancy. She lost everything. Shelby put an ad in the paper for the baby, saying that she was in desperate need of some help. Luckily, it didn't take too long for an answer.

"And you are more than welcome to stay with us for the duration of your pregnancy and for however long it takes you to get on your feet." Hiram finished. Shelby thought it over, and took their offer. The men seemed nice, and she knew this baby would have a good life with them.

The pregnancy went smoothly, and Shelby found that she loved being with the Berry men. They took great care of her and were kind enough to pay for everything for the baby. But she knew what she had to do. In the middle of the night, about a week after the baby girl had been born, she left a note for them. "Thank you so much for being so hospitable, but I have to leave. Take care of her. –Shelby"

As she left, a man approached her. She tried to ignore it, to get to her car. She suddenly felt a man's hand around her mouth, and she struggled. Everything went black.

When she woke up, there was that same man telling her something. "I need you to deliver a message to your child's new parents…. It's also important that you deliver this same message to the Cohen-Chang family." Shelby nodded, and he started explaining the story of her child's destiny.


	2. Seventeen Years Later

**_Your Destiny- Chapter 1_**

**_Summary: Rachel Berry was born to be a vampire. Literally. A prophecy is told of a powerful vampire who will lend a hand into defeating Klaus once and for all. Unfortunately, the brunette knows absolutely nothing about this prophecy. When Rachel and her dad move to Mystic Falls to help her cousin Matt Donovan, things get complicated, and very dangerous._**

**_Word Count: 1,427_**

* * *

"Welcome to Mystic Falls," Mrs. Lockwood said to their newest residents. "Thank you, we look forward to living here." Leroy Berry said, smiling. Rachel smiled politely at the Mayor, and the two left. "Matt said he'd be home in a few hours," Rachel told her dad. The move to Mystic Falls was important. Matt had told them about his financial troubles, due to his mother leaving, and his sister having recently died. "I tried to call Aunt Kelly, but she didn't answer. Typical Kelly," Leroy said, sighing.

Rachel had only been to Mystic Falls once her entire life. And she was about six years old. So it was pretty new to her. She was excited to be around her cousin more though. She and Matt had always been close when they were younger. They were still sort of close, but they'd grown apart slightly since they lived so far away. But now things would be better, and it gave Rachel a new start. Her father promised that this would be a more permanent move. She'd be able to finish the last two years of high school in Mystic Falls. They moved around a lot growing up, because of her dad's business. Rachel was never quite sure what her father did, but she knew her daddy was in business with him. Until he died.

It was tragic, honestly. They lived in New York for a while, and her daddy had gone to the store to pick up some groceries. He never came back. They were then informed that her father had been mugged, and killed. It was a dark, devastating time for the Berry family. That was two years ago. And then the previous year, her cousin Vicky died. She and Vicky weren't nearly as close as she and Matt were, but she loved her cousin, and it was horrible for her. Things seemed to be shaping up though, and she was glad about that. Every day she missed her daddy, and it made her appreciate her dad a lot more.

The young brunette never understood why they moved so much, her father's excuse was just that the business was moving him. She never questioned it, but knowing how much they moved around, she didn't usually make friends when she moved somewhere. This was different. But she was still hesitant.

* * *

"The girl has moved again." Klaus's servant informed him. The original was starting to get frustrated. He'd been chasing the girl down for seventeen years, and still she walked alive and human. To be safe from the prophecy being fulfilled, Klaus had daggered all of his siblings. He wasn't sure if one of them would betray him in any way, so he took every precaution. Though he was starting to get even more pissed off because the Salvatore brothers were getting closer and closer to finding out about the prophecy. If this was revealed, then he'd be a step closer to this prophecy being fulfilled. That could not happen. In a rage, he blurred over to his servant, and snapped his neck without thinking twice. He took a deep breath, and walked out of the room. He knew what he had to do. It was just going to take a few phone calls.

* * *

"I'm not sure what else we can do. Katherine took off with the dagger. How else can we defeat Klaus?" Stefan paced as he spoke. Damon was sitting on the couch, sipping on a drink. "I know a way." Came a voice. The brothers stood and looked behind them. "Who are you?" Stefan asked. "That's not important right now. The important thing is defeating Klaus once and for all. I know how, but it's a long story."

The boys sat with their guest, who they guessed was a witch. "Stories have been told of a prophecy." The girl started, explaining the entire thing. "The girl is now seventeen years old. She recently just moved to Mystic Falls. Good luck, and please. Make sure that this prophecy is fulfilled." Before she left, Damon called out. "What's her name?" Without turning around, she said, "Rachel Berry." And then she was gone.

Following up on the information they'd received, Damon approached Mayor Lockwood, knowing the woman knew everything about the town. "Oh, Rachel Berry? She's Matt's cousin. She and her father just moved into the Donovan house! Very sweet of them to do that, to help Matt with the financial situation," She commented. Damon thanked the woman and the boys headed out to Elena's house to explain everything to her.

"So, Matt's cousin is supposed to be some super vamp who's going to defeat Klaus?" Elena asked, just to clarify. "Yes. So we need to find some of his family members, and get one of them to turn Rachel. Klaus has crossed his family members, so they'll probably be willing to help. As long as we tell them the right things." Stefan said. Damon stood. "Where are you going?"

"While you two stand here figuring out how to get an Original Vampire on our side, I'm gonna go watch this Rachel girl. We have to make sure Klaus doesn't get his grimy original hands on her." With that he was gone, leaving Stefan and Elena to talk about things.

"We don't even know if Klaus's family is even around." Elena asked. "Klaus daggered all of them, and hid them in coffins. No one knows why. But I think we just found our answer." Stefan replied.

"Well, then we'll have to find the coffins. We can free them. That'll put us on their good side right?" Elena suggested, wanting Klaus gone. All he'd done since getting to Mystic Falls was raise hell, and she was tired of it. Everyone was tired of it. "Hopefully."

* * *

Damon arrived outside the Donovan house moments later, and walked right up to the door, knocking on it. A young brunette answered. "Well, you must be Rachel." He said, smiling. "I'm Damon Salvatore, I just thought I'd stop by and say hello, and welcome to Mystic Falls." He knew he had to play the charming angle, to get in good with the girl. Rachel grinned. "It's nice to meet you Damon. Are you a friend of Matt's?" She asked.

"Sort of." He said. "Rachel, who's at the door?" Her father's voice came from down the hall. "Excuse me a moment," Rachel said.

Matt's truck pulled into the driveway and the boy got out, approaching Damon quickly. "What are you doing here?" He asked, never having seen Damon near his house ever. "Elena's going to explain everything to you later, but right now, I need you to let me in."

Matt raised an eyebrow at the Salvatore, clearly not buying it. "It's about your cousin, I don't really have time to explain it right now, just let me in." Damon said, an urgent tone in his voice. Matt could see how serious the man was being, so finally he sighed, and nodded. "Alright, you can come in."

"So you guys have just been all over the place, huh?" Damon said. He'd been there for about an hour, and so far, nothing that indicated she knew anything about her supposed destiny.

"My job takes us all over the place," Leroy explained. "Now that is just, fascinating." Damon said, squinting slightly. "Well, look at the time! I've got to get home. But, it was nice to meet you, Berry family. Matt, I'll see you, whenever."

Rachel waved goodbye to the Salvatore. "I'm going to head to sleep," She announced. The next day was going to be a big one. She was starting at Mystic Falls High, and she wanted to be ready for it.

* * *

"She doesn't know about the prophecy." Damon announced, walking into the house. "In fact, she doesn't know anything about the supernatural world. She's completely oblivious."

Stefan nodded. "Elena is on the phone explaining everything to Matt. We have to watch her. Make sure she stays safe, and that no one gets hurt. We're going to do some research and try to find where Klaus would've hid the coffins... We absolutely need to get one of them on our side for this."

Elena came back into the room, and sighed. "Matt is freaking out. He and Rachel are very close, and he doesn't want anything to happen to her. We need to do something. Rachel needs to be protected, Matt has lost enough; he doesn't deserve this." Elena explained, feeling terrible for her friend. Stefan took the girl's hand. "We'll figure this out I promise."

* * *

**A/N: So I said I was going to wait until tomorrow to post this, but I got too excited... Anyway, I've decided that this fic will follow _some _TVD storylines, while others will change. I'll clarify that in the writing however if I do. There is also no specific timeline for the story. I will be vague about it most of the time, so I feel the need to tell you that, just so you don't stress figuring out what the timeline is. This story will be completely AU to the Glee part. **

**I hope you enjoy the story! Reviews, reviews! **


	3. Getting To Know All About You

**_Your Destiny- Chapter 2_**

**_Summary: Rachel Berry was born to be a vampire. Literally. A prophecy is told of a powerful vampire who will lend a hand into defeating Klaus once and for all. Unfortunately, the brunette knows absolutely nothing about this prophecy. When Rachel and her dad move to Mystic Falls to help her cousin Matt Donovan, things get complicated, and very dangerous._**

**_Word Count: 1,563 _**

* * *

The next morning was weird for Rachel. She noticed how Matt was almost hovering over her after they left the house. "I wanted to get out of the house a little early because I want you to meet my friends. I think you'll like them a lot." Matt explained, trying to keep his cool. "Sounds good, thank you." Rachel replied, glad that she was going to meet people. When they got to the high school, a group of kids were standing there. Matt and Rachel got out, and started introducing her. "This is Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie and Jeremy. Stefan is Damon's little brother, you met him yesterday." Rachel nodded, smiling at everyone. "And this is my cousin Rachel," Matt said.

Jeremy stepped forward. "We have like, four classes together." He smiled. "Well, that's good, you can show me around." She said, happy to have already made a few friends. "We'll see you at lunch, Rach." Matt said, before following his friends off to class. She was left standing there with Jeremy. "So, Rachel tell me about yourself." Jeremy said, walking with the short brunette into the school. "Well, there's not much to know. I was born in Ohio, my dad and my daddy adopted me. My mom was just a teenager when she had me. She wasn't ready to be a mother, which I understand." She shrugged, and went on. "And we moved around a lot starting from the time when I was ten. Dad says that this will be a more permanent move. I'll believe that when it happens." She giggled. They reached her locker, and she put things in it, and turned to face Jeremy. "Well, where are we off to?" She smiled, letting him lead the way. "Uh, History." Jeremy said, looking at her schedule.

The day went by fast. She and Jeremy sat together in all of their classes, and then she got to sit with everyone at lunch. During her last class of the day, she even made a new friend. The girl's name was Tina, and she was sweet. She only really talked to Rachel, and the girl figured she was just shy.

* * *

After school, Matt said she could come to the Grill with him. He had to work, but she was more than welcome to hang out. She agreed, mostly because she knew nobody was home right now. Her dad said he was starting his new job today, so he wouldn't be home until later that evening.

The small brunette had just started her homework, when Damon slid into the booth across from her. "Hello, Damon, right?" She asked. "The one and only. I hear you met my brother. How are you enjoying Mystic Falls so far?" He inquired. "Well actually, it's been fantastic so far. I've already made a few friends. I think you know most of them though." She shrugged. "Probably. Matt's friends?" The girl nodded. "Well, that's great, Rachel." He smiled. They spent the entire afternoon talking. When Matt's shift was over, Damon said he had to go, and Rachel waved goodbye.

The moment they got into the truck, Rachel turned to her cousin. "I think I'm starting to like this Damon guy… He seems sweet. And he's been really nice." She gushed. Matt tried not to freak out. "Rach, I don't know… Damon… He's not exactly the best guy…" Rachel frowned. "What do you mean? He seems perfectly nice." Matt sighed. "He's like that with all of the girls around here… Just be careful okay?" Rachel nodded. "I'll be careful I promise."

"I just don't want you to get hurt, you know? You're my cousin and I love you." Matt said. "I love you too Matty, but don't get all sappy on me now." She said, smacking his arm playfully. "Alright, alright." He laughed.

* * *

Damon heard the entire conversation before Matt pulled his truck away, and smirked. He turned around to leave, when he spotted the witch that had warned them about Klaus and the prophecy. Needing to know who she was, he approached. "Who are you and why are you still here?" He said immediately. The young girl turned around, and sighed. "I didn't think I would get away with this."

"My name is Tina. Tina Cohen-Chang. I'm a witch." Damon rolled his eyes. "We've got a witch. Why are you here?" Tina frowned. "Watch yourself. I happen to be a lot more powerful than your Bennett witch right now. I've been assigned to watch over Rachel. She needs all the protection she can get. I warned you because my mother was Rachel's protector before, but Klaus killed her. So the duty was passed on to me. But I'm being more careful than my mother. I know how powerful the group of vampires in this town can be. So really, you are all just insurance in case Klaus finds and kills me." She explained.

"How did you get bestowed with this job?" Was Damon's next question. "Shortly after I was born, a woman approached my mother. She knew what she was, how powerful she was and what she could do. She told her that she was asked to warn my mom to protect Rachel. That she was meant for something big. Something important that was going to save humankind. And then the woman disappeared forever. We never found her, and a few years later, it turned out she was killed. So my mom listened, and we've been protecting her. But Klaus got to my mom, and killed her. He was going to kill me, but I managed to get out of the situation. I've been on the run ever since. But Klaus is getting closer to Rachel. I wasn't expecting her to move here of all places. But now all I can do is watch her, and now I have you and your brother. This prophecy must be fulfilled. It's my duty to make sure it happens."

Damon nodded. "All of you witches are the same. The whole protecting humans and whatnot… I suggest you get in touch with Bonnie. You two will be stronger together." He told her. "I know. The timing has to be precise. Trust me, this has to be played out a certain way. It'll all fall into place." The girl walked away, and Damon tapped his finger to his chin, before pulling his phone out and telling Stefan just what had happened.

* * *

The first few weeks in Mystic Falls were good. Rachel found herself hanging out with Jeremy and Tina quite a bit. She liked the rest of Matt's friends, but she bonded more with those two. She'd also been talking to Damon Salvatore quite a bit. She found herself liking him a lot more every day. He was charming and very sarcastic. It was entertaining to be around him. She appreciated the humor. She was starting to notice that every time she was around Damon, one of Matt's friends would be watching her. Matt was still disapproving of her hanging around Damon, but he couldn't tell her what to do. So he just accepted it. But not without a warning.

"I swear Damon, if you hurt her, you're facing me. She's my cousin and I care about her a lot. She was basically my best friend when we were younger. So this is your first and only warning." Damon pretended not to know what he was talking about. "I'm not sure where you're getting the idea-" "She likes you, okay? So don't be a douche." With that, he walked off. Damon shrugged, and smiled. He had no intentions of hurting Rachel. The girl was honestly sweet. She was kind of adorable too. Damon didn't know what was going on, but he was pretty sure he was starting to like the tiny brunette a little bit, not that he'd admit it out loud. Or ever.

* * *

"There's a party tonight, Matt said he was going, do you want to come too?" Rachel asked Tina in class the next day. "I don't know, I don't really _do _parties." Rachel pouted. "Oh, please? I'd love to see you there. You're one of my closest friends!" Tina thought it over and sighed. "Fine! Only because you're going." Rachel had to hold in her squeal so they didn't get in trouble. But the happiness was evident on her face.

* * *

Leroy Berry made his way into town hall, for his meeting with the sheriff and mayor Lockwood. "It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Berry." The sheriff said. Once they were in the Mayor's office, Leroy cut to the chase. "I know all about vampires. I know there is a council. I know that this town is crawling with vampires, and I want to help." The Mayor and Sheriff Forbes glanced at each other. "Okay. But if you are going to help, we need to explain a few things to you." The women went on to explain the odd situation with the vampires and werewolves. The man had to say, it was definitely an unusual arrangement, but his little girl was basically being raised to become a vampire, and even if he didn't want that, he didn't want to lose her either, so he understood on a level. Though it was for the greater good, he didn't want Rachel to be a vampire. Who would want that for their child?

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will contain the party, and maybe a little bit of interaction between possible future endgames? Stay tuned for more! Hopefully the next chapter will be up by next week, we'll see how busy I get with school! Enjoy and review, review! Feel free to give me ideas, I may take suggestions! **


	4. Parties and Resurrections

**_Your Destiny- Chapter 3_**

**_Summary: Rachel Berry was born to be a vampire. Literally. A prophecy is told of a powerful vampire who will lend a hand into defeating Klaus once and for all. Unfortunately, the brunette knows absolutely nothing about this prophecy. When Rachel and her dad move to Mystic Falls to help her cousin Matt Donovan, things get complicated, and very dangerous._**

**_Word Count: 2,137 _**

* * *

Matt and Rachel arrived at the party, after promising Rachel's father that they wouldn't be out too late. Rachel wandered around, spotting Tina, and making her way toward the girl. "You came!" She exclaimed. Tina smiled. "I told you I would," She said, handing the brunette a cup. "This is going to be a lot of fun, I promise." Rachel said. The girls walked around a little bit, and Rachel ran into Jeremy. "Jer! Hi," She said, hugging the taller boy. "Hey, Rach, having fun?" The girl nodded, and motioned toward Tina. "Jeremy, this is my friend Tina. Tina, this is Jeremy." Rachel looked over as the two greeted each other and excused herself, seeing Damon. As she walked away, Jeremy looked at Tina. "You're the witch right?" Tina nodded. "How did you know?"

"Well, I heard Stefan talking to Elena about it, and you're new here, so I kinda pieced it together, it wasn't too difficult." "You're smart, Jeremy, I like that," Tina laughed. "But yes, I'm here to protect Rachel. I'm assuming you know about everything else then?" Jeremy smiled and nodded his head. "Great. I need your help with something. Can you introduce me to Bonnie Bennett? We have some things to discuss and I need her help with something."

* * *

Rachel approached Damon, and smiled at the man. "Crash high school parties often?" She said, attempting to start a conversation. "Only if they've got booze, munchkin." Damon smirked, finishing a beer. "What do you say, we take a walk?" Damon suggested out of the blue, after a minute of chatting. Rachel agreed enthusiastically. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and glanced back, leading her away.

"Klaus," Tina said. Jeremy looked around. "He'll be here soon… I have to go. If he finds me, he'll kill me. Thank you for the information on Bonnie, it means a lot, really." She said, waving a quick goodbye to the Gilbert boy and nodding at Damon, who was leading Rachel away. Jeremy found Stefan and Elena and gave them the warning. Stefan looked at his phone. "Damon's with Rachel, he'll make sure she's safe." Matt approached right then, and gave him a look. "Why wouldn't she be safe right now, what's going on?" Elena explained the situation. Klaus appeared behind them a minute later, and cocked an eyebrow at the younger Salvatore brother. "Where is the girl, Stefan?" He asked. "We're not letting you anywhere near her." He responded neutrally. "Okay, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. You tell me where the girl is, or I kill somebody you all love." He blurred over to Matt, and grabbed him.

"Where is the girl?" He asked again, holding a struggling Matt close to him, ready to choke him. Elena looked at Stefan. "He's going to kill him, Stefan." Stefan sighed, and looked at Matt. Matt shook his head. "Don't tell him." Matt managed to choke out. "Matt is running out of time. You have ten seconds to tell me where the girl is or he breathes his last breath."

Elena finally blurted it out. "She's with Damon, let him go!" Klaus smiled evilly, and let go of Matt. "Thank you for the information, goodbye." And with that he was gone. "Elena, we're supposed to be protecting her!" Matt said, clearly upset. "He was going to kill you. Matt, I'm not letting anyone else die!"

* * *

Damon was keeping an ear on the party, hearing everything. He should've known Elena wouldn't keep her mouth shut. Now he had to take her farther. Rachel was extremely content with what they were doing. Spending time with Damon was always an upside for her. Damon sped up slightly, and Rachel was getting a little bit suspicious. "Where are we going?" She asked. "Just a little bit farther," He answered, holding her hand so she'd keep up. He was about five seconds from compelling her. He could hear Klaus approaching, so he knew he had to compel the girl. He stopped and looked into her eyes. "I want you to run, as fast as you can, and don't stop until you see me, okay?" Rachel nodded, and ran off in the direction he pointed her.

He turned around right as Klaus approached. "There's no use protecting her, Damon. I'm going to kill her and continue making my hybrids. You can't stop me. You might as well hand her over now, while you're ahead of the game. Because if I have to fight to get her, I will kill you and everyone you have ever cared about, once she's dead. Don't think that I won't. She lives tonight. But the next time I get this close, I'm taking her." Damon stood his ground until the original was gone. Now he had to go find her.

When he finally did, she stopped, and Damon compelled her to forget what just happened. "You're drunk. You can barely stand straight and I followed you out here so you could throw up." He told her, and suddenly, she fell into his arms. "Woah there," He said, trying to steady her as much as possible. "I'm so dizzy," Rachel mumbled, leaning on Damon for support. He led her back to the party, where Matt was waiting anxiously. "Oh thank god." He sighed in relief when he saw his cousin. Elena approached Matt again. "I'm sorry, really. I'll be more careful in the future. Rachel is the number one priority, I get that now." Matt gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Thank you," He said, running to meet Damon and Rachel halfway. "She's compelled to think she's drunk. She doesn't remember anything. Here, she's your problem now," He said, shifting her to Matt who caught her. "Matty!" She giggled, and hiccupped. "I threw up in the woods and Damon helped me it was sweet of him, but now I'm really tired, can we go home?" Matt rolled his eyes at his 'drunk' cousin, and led her back to his truck, not knowing how he was going to explain this to his uncle.

* * *

Elena, Stefan and Damon headed back to the Salvatore boarding house. "We've got to be more careful. Klaus almost had her tonight." Damon said. "Elena, we're not going to tell you stuff if you're not going to keep your mouth shut." Elena sighed. "I already apologized, what else do you want me to do?" She glared. "Stop telling people things." He responded sarcastically. "We don't have time for all of this fighting. We need to stick together." Stefan interjected. "Okay, sorry little brother, let's all sit in a big circle and sing Kum-by-ah until the cows come home. That'll solve all of our Klaus issues!" Damon replied, mocking his brother.

"We need a better plan of attack." Elena nodded. "Jer told me Tina was going to get in touch with Bonnie, so we'll wait and see what happens with that." Stefan nodded. "That's a great plan,"

* * *

Tina left the party quickly, and drove to the address that Jeremy gave her. She just hoped Bonnie was home. As far as she knew, the girl wasn't at the party. She and Jeremy hadn't been able to spot her. She got out of her car, and walked up to the porch. Confidently, she knocked. A young girl answered. "Bonnie Bennett?" She asked. The girl nodded. "Do I know you?" She asked. "No, but I know you. And I know what you are. I'm a witch too."

"I'm not sure what I can do, Tina I'm sorry." Bonnie said. "We can't exactly use a location spell." Tina nodded. "I know, I'm trying to figure out how to get ahold of the coffins. We need an original for the prophecy to work out correctly. It's the only major requirement. We're running out of time. She's only going to be seventeen for a few more months, and then it'll be too late." Bonnie sighed. "I'll keep you posted if I find something. I'll look through all of my Gram's stuff. She's bound to have a spell somewhere." Bonnie promised. Tina stood. "I'll look through my mother's things as well. We'll reconvene in a few days." Tina said goodbye and left.

That evening, Bonnie found herself walking through the woods. She was headed toward the old Lockwood property. Why she was going that way, she didn't know. She found where Mason Lockwood used to go during the full moon, and later, Tyler too. She went down the stairs, and saw the coffins all lined up. She counted four. She tried to open them, but was unable to.

Bonnie bolted upright in her bed, and realized it was a dream. She pulled out her phone and called Tina. "I know where the coffins are."

* * *

"Bonnie found the coffins." Damon said, the next day. Stefan stood up from the book he was reading. "She did? Good, where?" The boys left to meet up with Bonnie and Tina to move the coffins. "Where do we want to move them?" Damon asked the girls. "Why should we move them? Why can't we just take the daggers out and wake them up now?" Stefan suggested. "That's the best plan you've had all day," Damon said.

He moved over to the coffin, and tried to open it, but was unsuccessful. "We need to move them, and I need to use the witches power to break the seal." Bonnie said. "It'll be easier because I can help too." Tina added in.

With the help of Stefan and Damon, they were able to move the coffins to the church where the witches burned. They were placed in the basement, and when Bonnie started to channel the power, the vampires realized they needed to get out. The witches weren't exactly their biggest fans. One by one, the girls worked together to break the seals, and get the coffins open. Finally, when the fourth seal was broken, Stefan and Damon were able to come back down, and they took the daggers out. Slowly, each original family member was awakening and trying to figure out where they were. "I'm going to kill him!" Rebekah said, after realizing that she'd been daggered for such a long time. Kol and Finn both agreed. The four originals looked at the other four in the room with them. "And who are all of you?" Elijah asked. "We're the Salvatores and these are our witches, Tina and Bonnie. Fun fact, Bonnie is a Bennett, so I'd watch out." Damon said being his usual cocky self. "Are you working for Klaus?" Finn asked. "Quite the opposite, actually." Stefan said. Once again, things were explained to the original family. Elijah stood. "I want absolutely nothing to do with this. It is my brother's issue, and I will have words with him myself, and then I shall be leaving town. I will not try to stop you, but I will not be helping you. Good luck with your endeavors." And then he was gone. Rebekah stood next. "I don't know about you but I am starving. And then I'll be having a few words with my darling brother."

"I don't care what all of you do, I'm leaving to go find Sage, and then I'll be out of your way. I ask you respect my decision, and no harm will come to you."

The only one left was Kol. "I'd love to help. But then again, I don't really care either."

The four looked at each other, and then Damon stood to leave. "Well that was a flop. But at least they're all out now… We'll just have to convince one of them to do this for us."

* * *

Matt went to work the next day, after making sure Rachel was okay. Her hangover needed a little bit of nursing, but then she insisted he go to work. Leroy had been slightly angry, but was proud of Matt for bringing her home right away. Before he left for work, he came in to talk to Rachel. "Dad, I'm sorry, I didn't realize I had been drinking so much," She apologized again. "It's okay baby, I'm just glad you're safe. But once your hangover is gone, we're going to have a long talk about how bad drinking is for you." Rachel nodded, not looking forward to that talk. He kissed her forehead and got up to leave.

A few hours later, Rachel was feeling better, so she decided to go for a walk around the neighborhood, and maybe head over to Jeremy's for a bit. She got down the street when a figure started following her. She felt a little bit weird about it, so she walked slightly faster. She glimpsed behind her, and didn't see anything. When she faced front again, there was that person again, and everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: So, as you may have noticed this chapter was longer. I'm trying to speed up the story a little bit, because I have a lot more to write. But I'm feeling good about it, so there very well may be another chapter this weekend. Possibly. But I'm so glad everyone is enjoying the story so far! I'm still open to suggestions! Read, review and enjoy! Be ready for some Kol/Rachel interactions soon! :)**


	5. Extraordinary

**_Your Destiny- Chapter 4_**

**_Summary: Rachel Berry was born to be a vampire. Literally. A prophecy is told of a powerful vampire who will lend a hand into defeating Klaus once and for all. Unfortunately, the brunette knows absolutely nothing about this prophecy. When Rachel and her dad move to Mystic Falls to help her cousin Matt Donovan, things get complicated, and very dangerous._**

**_Word Count: 2,747_**

* * *

Klaus was once again furious. He'd been met with all of his siblings, with the exception of Kol. There was a huge altercation, and Elijah and Finn stormed out, declaring that they were finished with him. Rebekah was behind them, but decided to stay. "Nik, honestly. You have got to stop daggering us whenever something goes wrong. We're your family. Had you explained the situation to us, we may have actually helped you." Klaus rolled his eyes. "Please, Rebekah dear. I have crossed all of you plenty of times. I was taking precautions. And with all of you free, I need to keep an eye on you. I cannot have that little brat turned by one of you. It will ruin all of my plans." Rebekah sighed. "Well, you have my word that I will not turn the girl. I can't speak for Kol however. He seems to be more than upset with you."

"I think I have a solution to your little issue." Came a voice. "Katerina." Klaus said, recognizing the voice immediately. "You do have some nerve showing up here." He continued. "Oh now, Klaus. Be nice, I come bearing gifts." Katherine left and returned quickly with Rachel tied up, and looking around confused. "The Berry girl." Klaus stepped forward, and Katherine pulled her away slightly. "Ah, ah, not so quickly. I need to ensure my freedom. I'm tired of running." The doppleganger requested. Klaus glared at her, and nodded. "You are free… For now." He said. Katherine shoved the girl toward him, and blurred out quickly.

"This is the girl who's supposed to cause all this mayhem and get rid of you?" Rebekah laughed. "Yes, I suppose so." Klaus had one of his servants take Rachel, who was just starting to realize what was going on. Klaus knew he had to compel her now. "You will stay quiet, and you will not struggle."

* * *

After Kol left the church, he made his way out to the town, finding a few people to eat. Once he had regained his strength, he knew it was time to confront Klaus. He knew where his brother was, it was never hard to find him. "If it isn't my dear brother," Klaus said upon Kol's arrival. "You stuck a dagger through my heart." Klaus chuckled. "It was necessary I assure you, brother." Klaus said. "I seriously doubt that, _brother." _Kol mocked sarcastically.

"Well, there is no need to worry now. There's no way this prophecy is being fulfilled. I've got the girl. I figure I'll try to give them an attempt at saving her, but that's not going to happen. Plus, I'm looking forward to torturing her. Although it doesn't seem like she knows anything about us… Would you like to see, brother?" Kol said nothing, but followed his brother nonetheless.

He opened a door, and there Rachel sat, looking terrified. She wasn't taped anymore, but she was compelled to listen to Klaus. Kol approached her, and acknowledged her terror. "Brother, I'd love to stick around, and see how this plays out. If I may, of course." Klaus's frown turned into a smile. "Welcome back, Kol."

The originals made their way out of the room, and Kol looked back at Rachel one last time, intrigued by the young girl.

* * *

The next day, everyone was starting to get worried. Tina entered the grill, and was immediately hounded by Matt. "Have you seen my cousin?" He asked. Tina shook her head. "I was home alone all night, why?" Matt shrugged. "She wasn't home last night. My uncle asked where she was, and I assumed she was either with you or Jeremy, and Jer said he hasn't seen her since the party. I still have to check with Damon." Tina frowned. "Alright, I'll keep an eye out for her. Matt walked away to get back to work, and Tina walked right out of the bar, to talk to Damon.

* * *

"What do you mean, _missing?_" Damon demanded. "Matt said she wasn't home. She wasn't with me, and she wasn't with Jeremy. She's missing. I think Klaus may have gotten ahold of her, Damon. We can't let him kill her." A voice came from the other room. "Don't bother sweetie, she's already screwed." Damon sighed. "We have got to get that door a lock. Katherine. What are you doing here?"

"Giving you information what does it look like?" The girl said. "What do you know not so sweetcheeks?" Damon glared. "I handed her over to Klaus." She said nonchalantly. Tina stood up, and Damon brushed her off, blurring over to her quickly, and putting a hand over her throat. "You what?" Katherine struggled, and then punched Damon. He went flying back, and before Katherine could flee, she put her hands on her forehead, and screamed. Tina was angry. "Where is she?"

Katherine started falling to the ground, and kept up her screaming. "I said where is she?" Tina asked again, more menacingly. Katherine told them the location, and Tina dropped the spell. "Get. Out." Damon said, standing up. "Happily. I don't want to stick around here anymore." She was gone quickly.

Damon turned to Tina. "We have to get her." Tina nodded. "But first we need a plan. He'll expect us to come this quickly. So we have to be more careful. Trust me I've kept her alive since I was fourteen." Damon nodded, and called everyone in, so they could sit together and make a plan.

* * *

Once Klaus and Rebekah left for the evening, Kol went to where they were keeping Rachel for the time being. Kol had requested torturing privileges, and Klaus enthusiastically agreed. He didn't have any intention of hurting the girl. He was actually quite interested. He wanted to learn her story, possibly find out why her. Why is she the chosen one?

"Who are you?" Rachel asked, tears filling her eyes. "Don't worry, love. I'm not going to hurt you." Rachel looked away. "My name is Kol. What's yours?" Rachel made eye contact with the original, and he felt something. Was it pity? Probably. "I'm Rachel." He nodded, pulling up a chair and sitting across from her. "Why can't I move?" She asked. "You've been compelled to stay still. My brother doesn't want you running off." He decided to be honest with her. "Why am I here? What do you guys want from me? I'm just an ordinary girl. We don't have much money, if that's what I'm being held for."

Kol actually laughed. "It's not for money, my dear. And you are far from ordinary. Trust me, love it'll make sense later. If there is a later for you." Rachel looked at the ground. "Is your brother going to kill me?" Kol didn't understand what he was feeling, or why he felt the need to tell her the truth. "Most likely, yes." That's where she lost it. "I don't want to die!" She cried. Kol stood up, and started to leave the room, not being able to handle it.

What was going on? He didn't know this girl. He didn't have any reason to care for her, to worry about her, yet here he was, debating going behind his brother's back to save a girl who probably hated him. He went back into the room with a glass of water, and handed it to her. "Thank you." She said quietly, taking a sip. "I'm going to help you, Rachel." Kol said. He bit his arm, and put it to Rachel's mouth. She squirmed and struggled a little bit, but swallowed the blood anyway. His arm was healing quickly. "Wha-why- how-" Kol smiled. "Don't freak out. It'll help you, trust me," He compelled her.

* * *

"My uncle is starting to wonder where Rachel is too," Matt said. "He knows." Damon said simply. "He's part of the council now. He said he wanted to help with the vampire situation. As far as we know, he knows about the prophecy." Damon finished. "Wait, so pretty much everyone knows about this aside from Rachel?" Bonnie questioned. "Yup." Damon answered.

"We should be including her father in this." Stefan said. "And if we do that, his personal feelings will get in the way." Elena scoffed at Damon. "And yours won't? Damon, we know you like her. I think you're already in love with her." Damon gritted his teeth. "I don't know what you're talking about Elena." Matt nodded. "I agree with Elena. Her dad cares about her. He's a vampire hunter, he might be able to help us."

Before Damon could even begin to argue, Matt was calling his uncle and explaining everything. Soon enough, he arrived, and they all got to work again, rearranging the plan so that Leroy was involved in it too.

* * *

Kol had told Rachel that he was sorry for what he had to do after feeding her the blood. He grabbed a knife, and made small cuts along her arms. He had to make this believable for his brother. He had compelled her pain away though, but he told her to cry. He was proud of the way she'd been handling everything. When Klaus came in the room, he seemed pleased with his brother's handiwork. "This is wonderful. Good job, brother." Kol set the knife down, and left the room. Klaus approached Rachel. "I should drain you dry right now. But I think I'll save the show for Damon, what do you think?" Rachel didn't say anything, still not knowing how to react to this. She was starting to piece it together in her head. Their mannerisms were different than most people. Klaus often spoke of draining her blood. Kol had forced her to drink from him. Vampires.

* * *

The next few days were tense for everybody. This plan had to work. If it didn't, they could very well lose Rachel. They worked out the plan, and even trained a little bit. This was bigger than just them. They were dealing with an original. Matt went to work, leaving Elena to train with Damon and Jeremy. When he got there, he was met by a blonde. "Can I get a drink?" She asked politely. "Uh yeah, sure. I just need to clock in," He smiled. When he came back out, the blonde was sitting at the bar, waiting patiently. "What'll it be?" Matt asked, just wanting his shift to be over, so he could go back to training. Their plan was going to be acted out tomorrow, and he needed to be ready. He just hoped Rachel was okay.

"I'll have a whiskey." Rebekah said. "Comin' right up." Matt mumbled, searching behind the bar for it. He poured her a small glass, and shoved it her way a little bit. "I'm Rebekah, by the way." The blonde said. "Matt." Rebekah smiled. "It's nice to meet you." Matt smiled. "Sorry, I'm little bit out of it today. Family issues, that's all."

Rebekah shook her head. "Trust me, family issues I've got. My family is the epitome of dysfunctional." It'd been seventeen years since she was alive, she was still getting used to the mannerisms of this time period. "That really sucks,"

Another voice entered the bar. "Rebekah darling, it's a bit early for heavy drinking, don't you think?" Matt looked up and saw Klaus. "You. You have my cousin. Where is she?!" He demanded. "Oh, don't worry about it. You'll find out soon enough, Matthew. Little sister, we must get going." Klaus said, grabbing Rebekah by the arm.

"You're his sister?" Matt asked in disbelief. "I told you my family was the epitome of dysfunctional." She said as she was being dragged out. Matt didn't know what to think. But he knew they'd have to attack sooner rather than later.

* * *

Over those few days, Kol spent all of his time with Rachel whenever Rebekah and Klaus weren't in hearing distance. After a bit, she started getting comfortable around him. It was odd for him to be sweet to her, but he could feel it was comforting for her. Every day he was feeding her his blood. He needed to keep her alive. Klaus was getting out of control he noticed. And if Kol of all people thought he was out of control, it was time to stop him.

"Okay love, today I'm going to tell you why you're so extraordinary." Rachel perked up, and paid attention closely as he explained about the prophecy. The few days before he explained to her about vampirism, and even the story of the original family. So now, she was completely filled in on everything. "So, I have to die anyway?" Kol nodded. "But you're going to come back stronger and more powerful than before." He told her, trying to make it so it wasn't so bad. "But I'll have an uncontrollable bloodlust and I'll most likely kill somebody." She said, getting upset again. "Not if you have the right training love."

"Why me?" She asked. "Why any of us?" Kol responded, not sure what else to tell her. "Thank you, Kol… For explaining all of this to me. But I just have one question for you… Why are you being so nice to me?"

Kol wasn't sure how to explain that. "You intrigue me, Rachel Berry." The way she smiled right then made Kol feel something he hadn't felt in such a long time. He couldn't help himself when he sat directly in front of her, and pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back, feeling at ease. After a moment, he pulled away, and she gazed up at him. "I must go now. Remember what we talked about, my dear. When Klaus comes in-" "Be scared, and when he tortures me, pretend it hurts." She smiled, knowing the drill by now. Kol gave her a nod, and left the room.

* * *

Klaus had dropped Rebekah back at the house, and announced he was going to be gone for the afternoon. She'd gotten back inside to hear the end of the conversation Kol had with Rachel. "My dear brother," She said when he came downstairs. "Falling for a mortal? Now that is not the Kol I know."

"Rebekah, you musn't tell Nik what you heard. And it's not as if I'm falling for a vampire hunter." He raised an eyebrow, challenging his sister. "We don't talk about that. It's in the past." Kol smirked. "Just don't tell Nik, sister."

"I won't," She promised. "They're coming tonight, I hope you know." She told him. "Klaus is going to kill her, and then you'll have lost her. Don't tell me you're in love with the girl."

"Of course not, my dearest Rebekah." Kol smiled, and headed back upstairs, ready for the evening's events.

* * *

It was decided that Matt and Stefan would not be going to the Mikaelson house at first. Neither would Elena. They would be staying behind with Jeremy and Tina. Damon, Leroy, Tyler, Caroline and Bonnie would be going to the house right away. They'd call for back up if it was needed. Leroy had showed up with stakes and anything else they'd need to fight off the few hybrids that Klaus did have. Bonnie and Tina had worked on a location spell, so they could find Rachel. When the location was found, they headed out.

When they arrived, Tyler was the first to go in, being a hybrid, he was still slightly trusted. Just not enough to have seen Rachel. He gave them the clear, and they came in. When a hybrid walked by, Leroy attempted to stake him, but another one came up behind him. Damon ripped his heart out quickly. Leroy was not a fan of any vampires, but he was appreciative of Damon's help.

"They know we're here." Tyler said. Bonnie was busy with a hybrid. Tyler started fighting when they came in, and held them off so Damon and Leroy could get to Rachel. Klaus was standing at the top of the stairs, Rachel in his arms. She was struggling to get out of his grip, but it wasn't helping anything. "You're killing my hybrids." He stated, angry.

"You've got my daughter." Leroy replied back, without missing a beat. "It's necessary. She was about to get in my way. I need her to not become a vampire. She could stop me. I can't have that. And you're already killing the army I have, so consider this collateral damage." With that, he snapped Rachel's neck, letting her fall to the ground lifelessly.

* * *

**A/N: Another long one yes! I'm hoping everyone is okay with the speediness. Things are going to slow down a bit in the next chapter, I promise! What did everyone think about the Kol/Rachel kiss? Also I'd like to apologize if my portrayal of Kol isn't exactly like the show, I'm trying my best! I hope everyone is still enjoying the story, and there will be more to come very soon! **


	6. Aftermath

**_Your Destiny- Chapter 5_**

**_Summary: Rachel Berry was born to be a vampire. Literally. A prophecy is told of a powerful vampire who will lend a hand into defeating Klaus once and for all. Unfortunately, the brunette knows absolutely nothing about this prophecy. When Rachel and her dad move to Mystic Falls to help her cousin Matt Donovan, things get complicated, and very dangerous._**

**_Word Count: 1,651_**

* * *

"You've got my daughter." Leroy replied back, without missing a beat. "It's necessary. She was about to get in my way. I need her to not become a vampire. She could stop me. I can't have that. And you're already killing the army I have, so consider this collateral damage." With that, he snapped Rachel's neck, letting her fall to the ground lifelessly.

* * *

Damon and Leroy watched helplessly as he killed Rachel. "Now, I will call off my hybrids, and let you leave, if you leave quietly. Or you can continue fighting, and die." The group decided to leave.

Klaus called his hybrids off, and told Kol to get rid of the girl's body.

Kol did as he was told as quickly as possible, knowing that the brunette girl would be waking up soon. He'd been putting together a place in one of the foreclosed neighborhoods, so that she'd be comfortable.

* * *

When she woke up, she looked around, confused. "Kol?" She called out. In a second, he was there. "Hello, love." He smiled. Rachel stood up, and approached him. "I-I can hear everything. And my head hurts. I'm starving. What's going on, I feel like crying, and-and- I don't know what's going on!" She said, collapsing into his arms. "Shh, love it's all part of the transition. You'll feel better once you get some blood in you, my dear." Rachel gazed up at him, and nodded. "I-I need to drink soon, or I'll die, right?" She remembered him telling her.

"That's right," He nodded. "Come downstairs, I have some blood bags." Rachel walked downstairs with him, and sat on the couch. He came back from the kitchen, and handed her a blood bag, having opened it for her. The first sip she took from it, she gagged, and nearly spat it everywhere. Kol sat next to her, helping her keep it down, and after a minute, she downed nearly the whole bag. "That's a good girl," He smiled, sipping on his own bag. Usually, he was one for drinking straight from the vein, but he wanted Rachel to feel better around him, so he would resort to the bag for now.

"I appreciate your help, Kol. Thank you, and thank you for not letting me die." She said once she'd had her fill.

"Of course, Rachel. But you know that my brother cannot know that you live." Rachel nodded. "If he does find out, he'll kill me, and that will automatically kill you, love."

"I need my family to know that I'm okay." Rachel said. "They will, in time. But for now you need to stay here, and make sure nobody sees you." Rachel shook her head, disagreeing with Kol. "They can't think I'm dead! I can't have that. I don't want to cause them that pain! I have to go see them."

"Rachel, love, don't you understand I'm looking out for your best interests?" Kol argued. "I'm trying to keep you alive!" Rachel stood up. "I get that, but I need-"

"I can't let you do that." Rachel stared at him in disbelief. "I thought you cared about me!"

"I do care, love." Rachel scoffed. "If you cared, you'd let me go."

"Fine." Kol said. Rachel was ready to continue her argument, when he agreed. "What?"

"I said, fine. Go, see your family tell them you're alright, but be careful." He said, heading to the door and opening it for her. Rachel watched him, and followed him to the door. She paused before leaving. "Thank you." She kissed his cheek, and then she was gone.

* * *

Her first instinct was to go home, but she remembered Kol explained that vampires couldn't get inside without being invited in. So she went to the Salvatore house. She'd been there a few times, having hung out with Damon there.

When she got there, she could hear what they were saying inside.

"Stefan that's not the point. Rachel's dead, and Damon is going to realize it soon. We have to be careful. You know how he felt about her." Elena said.

"I know, but we have to figure out another way to get rid of Klaus. He can't build that army." Elena sighed. "I know. We just have to give it a rest for a few days. Let everyone grieve. This is a terrible loss. Matt is devastated. Jeremy is really upset too, we need to be there for our friends."

"You're right. Let's go talk to Jeremy, he could use the company right now." Stefan said. The two left, and Rachel hid, not wanting to be seen quite yet. She wanted to find Damon first. Once the other two drove off, Rachel went inside. She couldn't hear Damon, and assumed he wasn't there. But then he was standing in front of her. "Rachel?" He asked in disbelief.

* * *

"Kol fed me his blood before Klaus killed me. He saved me. And I know about everything too." She explained, once they were sitting. "I just want everyone to know I'm okay."

"I'll call everyone and let them know, but Rachel, you really do need to lay low. If Klaus knows you're still alive, you'll die." Rachel nodded. Damon got up to make a few phone calls.

Before too long, everyone was at the Salvatore house. Rachel greeted Jeremy and Tina first, and then everyone else, followed by Matt and her father.

"Rach, thank god you're okay," Matt said, hugging her tightly. "Matty," She said, hugging him back. "Ouch," He said. "Sorry… Vampire strength, I guess?"

Leroy stood back, tears glistening in his eyes. "Dad," Rachel said, approaching him. He took a few steps back. "My little star. I'm glad you're alive… But honey, I've grown to hate vampires… I'm a vampire hunter. I've known about this prophecy since you were born, but I never wanted it for you… It's not that I don't love you anymore… I just… I'm having a hard time being around you right now. Just give me time to get used to it." Rachel stepped back, and nodded. "I-I'm sorry dad." She said, ready to cry. "It's not your fault baby. You didn't decide to become a vampire. It's just hard for me to grasp right now." He turned and left, and Rachel felt the tears running down her face.

Stefan picked up on it, and dismissed everyone, including himself. Damon, Jeremy and Tina stayed behind. "Rach, it'll be alright. He'll get used to it," Jeremy attempted to help. "I know, but I just turned into the one thing my father hates!" She exclaimed. "All of your emotions are heightened right now," Damon said. Tina nodded. "I have to agree with Damon on this one. You'll feel better soon, once you get everything in check. Here's what I'll do for you. I'm going to make you a daylight ring, alright?" Rachel nodded. "And I promise, your father is going to come around. He wants to love you, to be your dad, but he just needs to come to terms with the fact that you're immortal now. And he will."

Rachel let out a small smile. "Do you really think so?" Tina nodded. "I know so," The young witch promised. She stood up, and took a ring off of her finger, and showed it to Rachel. "Do you like this ring?" The brunette nodded. "Watch this."

Tina set the ring down on the table, and held her hands over it. It floated into the air, and the witch looked incredibly focused. Then it just dropped. Tina picked it up and handed it to Rachel. "When the sun comes up, you'll be able to go outside." Tina said as Rachel slid the ring on. "Thank you."

"Alright, it's late, time for all the kiddos to get to bed." Damon said, after awhile of chatting. Tina and Jeremy got up to leave. "I'll drive you home," Tina offered to Jeremy. After they left, it was just Rachel and Damon.

"I'm so tired," Rachel said, yawning. "I didn't know vampires actually slept." She laughed. Damon smirked, and pulled her up. "They do sleep. We do everything normal people do, except we're like ten times better at it. Vamp powers come in handy sometimes, Rachel." He said as they walked upstairs to his room.

"Is that so?" She giggled. When she reached Damon's room, she went straight to the bed. "Goodnight, Damon." She said, quickly falling asleep. "Goodnight, Rachel." He said, climbing into the other side, and just watching her sleep for now.

He didn't know how to feel about the girl. She was always so nice to her, and she seemed to voluntarily want to be around him. That was a nice change to everyone else. They all hated him. Some, more obvious than others. Well, not everyone, but still, in a way, this was refreshing to have Rachel around. Eventually, he fell asleep as well, and tried to clear his thoughts of Rachel Berry.

* * *

Jeremy and Tina left the Salvatore house, and Tina headed toward Jeremy's. "I wonder why Kol decided to save her." Tina questioned. "I don't know, but I'm glad he did… He's an original, that was the major part of that prophecy." Jeremy pointed out.

"You're absolutely right." Tina smiled as she drove. They chatted lightly on the way back to the Gilbert household. Before Jeremy got out, he looked at Tina and smiled. "Hey Tina, I got a question for you."

"Ask away!" Jeremy cleared his throat. "Will you go out with me?" He asked, feeling dumb asking her formally. "What?"

"I like you, and I wanna spend more time with you, so I figure asking you for a date's the best way to go." He shrugged. Tina smiled. "Sure, I'll go out with you. I'll see you tomorrow, alright Jer? Get some sleep." He leaned over and kissed her cheek, glad he'd done that. He waved goodbye and went inside.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was more of a filler! Just to let everyone know that Rachel's not dead, and to show that Kol /does/ care. I think you can see that Rachel is having a little moment with Damon. Can you see the mess here? And what did everyone think about Jeremy/Tina? I think it's wonderful. The next chapter is coming soon, and more action. Look forward to more Damon/Rachel, and maybe a little Kol. Don't worry! Kol won't be lonely, I promise. Whether he ends up with Rachel or not. Stick around to see what happens! Review, review!**


	7. It's a New Life

**_Your Destiny- Chapter 6_**

**_Summary: Rachel Berry was born to be a vampire. Literally. A prophecy is told of a powerful vampire who will lend a hand into defeating Klaus once and for all. Unfortunately, the brunette knows absolutely nothing about this prophecy. When Rachel and her dad move to Mystic Falls to help her cousin Matt Donovan, things get complicated, and very dangerous._**

**_Word Count: 2,506_**

* * *

The next morning, Rachel woke up to an empty bed. She went downstairs, and saw Damon and Stefan talking. "Good morning." She said. "I know I'm supposed to be laying low, but all of my clothes are at home, and just because I'm supposed to be some huge part of a prophecy, I still think my education is important." She stated blatantly. The brothers looked at each other, and then at Rachel. "I think that can be arranged." Stefan said.

"I'm not a big fan of the idea, because of obvious reasons, but I can't exactly compel you to listen to me, so fine," Damon shrugged, finishing his glass of whatever it was he was drinking. "We'll stop by your house before school starts," Stefan offered. Rachel smiled at Damon, and then followed Stefan out the door.

* * *

Matt had happily invited Rachel in once Stefan dropped her off. "Don't worry about your dad. He's already doing a little bit better." Matt said when they passed his room. "I can't help but feel like this is my fault." She frowned. "It's not, Rachel. Like he said last night, you didn't choose this. It was chosen for you before you were born." Rachel nodded, and went into her room to grab clothes. She was going to be staying at the Salvatore house just until it was safe to be at home. Once she'd changed and gotten her clothes packed, she smiled at her cousin. "Alright, I'm ready for school." She said, walking out to his truck.

School was different today. Rachel felt a little bit more pressured. And with all of these new vampire senses, she felt a lot more overwhelmed. Being able to hear everything that everyone was saying made it hard to focus in class. At one point during the day, she ran out of the classroom, not being able to handle it. Jeremy came soon after. "I can't do this, I shouldn't have even come back to school today; it's too soon!" She said. Jeremy stepped a little closer, and Rachel backed away. "No, don't come any closer. All I can hear is the sound of your heart beating, and you're human… I don't want to hurt you."

"Rach, just take some deep breaths. It's overwhelming at first, I get that. But it really does get better. Look at my sister. She hasn't been a vampire for a very long time, but she's basically got it under control. You're just hungry… Do you want me to call someone to get you a blood bag or something?"

Rachel listened to Jeremy's advice, and took a few deep breaths. She was starting to calm down. "No, I just need a distraction." She told him, pacing.

"Well, I asked Tina on a date." He told her, smiling just at the thought of the girl. Rachel's pacing ceased, and a smile broke out on her face. "That's great, Jer! Did she say yes?" He nodded. It took all of her power not to squeal. Instead, she hugged him tightly. "I'm so excited for you two!"

She got a whiff of Jeremy, and stepped away quickly. "I think you're right… I'm starving." She said after a minute. "I'll call Damon, he'll bring you something." Jeremy told her, pulling his phone out, and dialing Damon's number.

* * *

"You know you're doing pretty well for a newbie." Damon complimented once she finished off the blood bag. "I nearly ripped Jeremy's throat out earlier, I wouldn't compliment my self-control yet." She sighed. "You'll get used to it Rachel, it's only been a day." He told her. Rachel nodded. "I hope so. It's weird right now. All of my emotions are heightened, and not to mention my senses. I could hear people texting in the next classroom over, and then everyone's hearts beating around me, I'm surprised I didn't eat all of my classmates today." She laughed.

"It gets better," He chuckled. "I never wanted to complete the transition, but look at me now." Rachel smiled. "Well, I'm glad you did." She complimented. Damon smiled slightly, and cleared his throat. "So, are you feeling up to finishing the school day?" He asked her. Rachel thought it over, and nodded. "I think the only way for me to learn is to get through the day. And I'm not alone, I have Stefan, Caroline and Elena here too. They'll be able to help. I'll see you after school is over," She promised, squeezing his hand, and handing him the empty blood bag. "I think I should take another one with me just in case though." She said, biting her lip.

Damon nodded, and got another bag out of his car. "Here you go, Rach. I'll pick you up after you get out of school, and maybe we can get some training done today." Rachel nodded at Damon, and stood up to press a kiss to his cheek. "Deal," And with that she waved one more time, and headed back to the campus.

* * *

Rebekah felt intrigued by Matt. He seemed sweet, and she wanted to get to know him better. With this mindset, she enrolled herself into Mystic Falls High. She got her schedule, and attended classes, finding that she did have a few classes with Matt. After the end of the day, Matt approached her, and she smiled. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I just figured that if I'm going to be here for a while, I might as well get some fun out of it." She answered coyly. Matt shook his head. "You do know that we're all still really pissed off about what Klaus did to Rachel, right?" He questioned, wanting to make sure that they were clear on where they stood.

"I understand that. But it wasn't my doing." Matt scoffed. "You could've stopped it, but now my cousin is gone. So just keep that in mind while you're here, 'having fun.'" Matt walked away toward his locker, leaving Rebekah in shock. She frowned, but kept walking. When she got to the front of the school, she saw Damon's car parked, and a young brunette getting in. Rebekah recognized her as Rachel. Rebekah shook her head in disbelief and watched the two drive off.

She found Matt by his truck as he was beginning to leave. "You lied," She stated simply. "What are you talking about? I don't have time for this I'm going to be late for work Rebekah." She stepped closer. "You lied. I know Rachel is alive." She told him. He froze. "Next time you want people to think someone is dead, make sure they're not in public the next day," She warned. Matt sighed. "Are you going to go tell Klaus now?" She shook her head. "I didn't tell Nik a thing when Kol was around her, and I'm not going to say anything now. You have my word on that." She told him. Rebekah was doing it mostly to get on Matt's good side, and because really, this prophecy had nothing to do with her.

"Uh, thanks, that's really cool of you, actually… Thank you," Matt said, feeling slightly bad for what he said to her. "You're welcome. Tell you what, Matt. We'll call it even if you give me a chance to prove that I'm not a bad person. I am most certainly not my brother." She insisted. Matt smiled. "Alright, deal." Rebekah smiled, and waved goodbye. "I'll see you around." He said, driving off.

* * *

As soon as Rebekah returned to the Mikaelson home, she found Kol. "Let's go for a walk." She said immediately. Kol stood up from what he was doing, and rushed to her. "Whatever do you mean, sister?" Rebekah glanced toward the door, and pointed. "I suppose a walk would be fun," Kol said, following his sister out the door.

Once they were a safe distance from the house, Rebekah turned to him. "I saw Rachel today. She was getting into Damon Salvatore's car. She's alive. Which means she's a vampire. And it had to be you, because Nik definitely didn't feed her his blood, and neither did I."

Kol knew he had better just tell the truth. "I did." He told her. Rebekah didn't say anything, she was clearly just waiting on his explanation as to why. Kol picked up on it quickly, and continued. "At first, I didn't care. But at the fear of sounding sappy, I saw something in her. I assumed it was just pity, since she was an innocent girl. But then I continued to spend time with her, and I felt something. Rebekah, I began to care for her. I couldn't let Nik kill her. So I saved her." He explained everything to her.

"Kol, if Nik finds out what you've done, he'll kill you." Rebekah said. "I know. He's going to find out eventually, but I'm hoping this prophecy will fulfill itself before he can kill me." Kol said. "I'm not too worried, though. I'm just as strong as Nik. We'll see what happens." Rebekah nodded. "I'm going to pay Rachel a visit. I'll see you later, Rebekah." Kol said. He left, and Rebekah returned home.

* * *

Arriving at the Salvatore home, Kol listened at first not hearing anything, but then hearing Rachel. "So, I need basic training… Okay, are we going out to the woods for that?" She asked. Damon nodded. "It gives us a ton of space to work. We'll train for a little bit today, and then we'll call it a night." The two made their way downstairs and outside, when Damon stopped. "Whoever's out there, come out now." He said. Kol stepped forward, a smirk on his face.

"Kol," Rachel said, smiling slightly. He approached her, and Damon. "Hello, love." He said. Damon raised an eyebrow. "No offense but what are you doing here?" He asked. Kol thought quickly. "I've come to offer my help in training." He smirked, still looking at Rachel. Damon stepped in. "Well, if you're helping, let's go. We're trying to do this all as soon as possible. She has to be ready for Klaus." Kol nodded, and they headed out to the woods.

* * *

Rebekah had just walked in the door when Klaus approached. "'Bekah, darling where did Kol go?" Rebekah just shrugged her shoulders, and avoided eye contact with her brother. "I don't keep track of him, Nik." She answered. "Well, pass a message on for me. I'll be back in a few days, I'm going werewolf hunting. I must create more hybrids now that the girl is dead." He smirked. "Good luck with that," Rebekah said, uninterested. "See you soon, 'Bekah." And he was gone. She breathed out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Training went alright. Rachel had to say that she was grateful for Kol and Damon's help. They were both skilled at different things. Kol had obviously been around way longer, but Damon has definitely experienced some weird things. It was good for training. At the end of the day, Damon went back ahead for a council meeting. Kol and Rachel took their time walking.

While they walked, Rachel talked about how things were so far. "How is your family taking this?" Kol asked, remembering her father had been there. "Well, my cousin is fine, but my dad, he's just kind of- I don't know, he's trying to accept the fact that I died and now I'm a vampire." She frowned. "I'm sure he'll come around, but it's hard."

Kol could understand sort of what she was going through. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, my father was a vampire who hunted vampires. And my mother tried to kill all of us." Rachel looked at Kol, and then back at the ground. "That's terrible," She laughed, slightly. "It is, but obviously they didn't succeed in their plans. We're still here."

They had conversations about all different things, until finally they made it back to the Salvatore home. Rachel walked to the door, and opened it, smiling at Kol. "I'm glad you came here today. Thank you for helping. This whole thing is so new, and I'm still baffled that I was able to control myself." Kol reached for her hand, and kissed it gently. "Don't worry about it, love. You'll be a great vampire." He complimented, before letting go of her hand. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said, and he nodded.

* * *

Damon returned from the council meeting to find Rachel dozing off on the couch. He smiled and picked her up, carrying her up to his room. He thought about the day's training; the way Kol looked at her. He wasn't stupid, he knew the original had feelings for her. He had feelings for her. This was going to be tough.

The vampire didn't know what to do about these feelings he was harboring for the girl. He never seemed to have good luck with love in the past, so he was always careful now. He wasn't usually one for relationships anymore. Not since Elena picked Stefan over him. Still, he couldn't hate her for it. He still cared about her, but he moved on. And of course, Katherine had done the same, but no one really cared about Katherine anymore. Not even him.

He laid Rachel down, and went back downstairs for a drink. He wasn't that surprised to see Matt there. "Hey, how is she?" He asked. "She's asleep right now, we did a lot of training today." He explained to Matt. "Kol helped too, which was…. Well, helpful, but weird." Matt nodded. "Well, all the help you can get is good so I think you should just go with it." Matt paused. "Anyway, that's not why I'm here. I just wanted to stop by and say that Klaus is out of town for a few days, possibly a few weeks, so we don't have to worry about him."

"How do you know?" Damon asked, crossing his arms. "Rebekah told me." Matt responded. "And how do we know Rebekah is telling the truth?" Damon questioned, not really believing him. Matt rolled his eyes at the Salvatore, and explained to him what Rebekah had said earlier in the day. "Okay, so Rebekah wants to get on your good side, so she's going behind her brother's back…. Kol and Rebekah both wanting to help us get rid of Klaus. This guy sounds like a major asshole."

Matt nodded. "Yeah, but anyway, I gotta get home. My uncle is expecting me. He's still a little weird after this whole Rachel is a vampire thing. It's only been a day though, so I'm sure he'll be fine in a few days." Matt shrugged, turning to leave. "Matt," Damon called out. "I'm not going to let anything happen to her," He promised. Matt looked at Damon and nodded. "Please don't… She and my uncle are basically the only family I have left. I don't want to lose them." Was the last thing he said before he closed the door to the Salvatore house, to go home.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up! I had the worst case of writer's block, and I wasn't happy with any version of this chapter. I've re-written it about 345234534 times, and this was the best I could come up with. I'm so happy to have gotten the attention this fic has gotten so far! I have lots more planned for this fic, lots of Damon/Rachel and lots of Kol/Rachel too. Stay tuned! Read, review, enjoy! **


	8. Things Are Falling Apart

**Your Destiny- Chapter 7**

**Rachel Berry was born to be a vampire. Literally. A prophecy is told of a powerful vampire who will lend a hand into defeating Klaus once and for all. Unfortunately, the brunette knows absolutely nothing about this prophecy. When Rachel and her dad move to Mystic Falls to help her cousin Matt Donovan, things get complicated, and very dangerous.**

* * *

Matt got home that evening to his uncle sitting on the couch. "Hey Uncle Leroy," He greeted. "You know, this whole avoidance thing really has Rachel all torn up." He said casually. Leroy looked up from the book he was reading and sighed. "I know… This is just really hard for me to wrap my head around." He frowned. Matt sat next to him on the couch. "I know how you feel, Uncle Leroy. Back when my friend Caroline and I dated, and I found out she'd been turned, it was a whole huge mess. We broke up after that, and it took awhile before we were actually friends again."

Leroy nodded. "I know I need to fix things with her. The terrible thing about all of this is that I knew this was coming. We've known about this since she was a baby. I just didn't expect it to happen so quickly. I know none of this is her fault. She didn't ask to be a vampire." Matt nodded. "Uncle Leroy, if I'm being honest, I'd rather her be a vampire than dead. If it wasn't for Kol, Rachel would've been dead. And I'm not ready to lose another family member." Matt said, trying to put this all into perspective for his uncle.

"You're right. I'd rather her be the way she is than dead. She's my little girl. Even if she is a vampire." Matt patted his uncle on the back. "Well, whenever you want to see her, let me know, I'll tell her." Leroy nodded and went back to his book.

* * *

The next few weeks were pretty simple. Rachel got to go to school normally, without fear of Klaus finding her. Kol decided to stick around, staying in the Salvatore house, much to Damon's dismay. But Rachel liked having him around, so Damon couldn't say no. Not when it came to Rachel. He was aware of how whipped he was for the brunette, but he would never admit it out loud.

Jeremy and Tina were together now, much to Rachel's delight. Now that she was finally getting the hang of this vampire thing, she started hanging around them more, having missed her two best friends. They all sat at the grill one afternoon after school. "Well, I have to go, Bonnie's expecting me, we're working on some new spells." Tina said, standing up, and kissing Jeremy's cheek. "I'll see you later, Rach." She smiled. Rachel grinned and turned back to Jeremy. "You know, it's nice not having Klaus here." She said, looking around at how calm everything seemed to be. She was filled in on everything that she didn't know before being a vampire.

"I could get used to it, but we don't know when he'll be back." Rachel nodded at Jeremy. "Matt says Rebekah's been keeping watch for him." Jeremy glanced over to where Rebekah was sitting, and chatting with Matt. The two of them had been talking a lot lately, and Matt found that the blonde vampire was nothing like her brother, much to everyone's delight. "I still think a trip around the world would be a great way to spend the time." She joked. "Maybe someday, alright. I'll give you a maybe." Matt responded, completely amused with the conversation. He got up, and continued cleaning. "I have to get back to work, but we'll talk on my next break," He promised. Rebekah nodded, and grabbed her drink. "I'll be counting on that."

Rebekah walked away, and sat at a table, looking at her phone. She'd been making sure Klaus wasn't back in town, having grown very close to Matt. And with that, she couldn't let anything hurt him, which meant protecting Rachel, no matter what. She felt uneasy about betraying her brother, but on the upside, Kol was on her side. She knew how he felt about the young brunette. It was obvious that he was in love with her. Rebekah noticed a lot of things that she probably wasn't supposed to.

She could also tell that Damon harbored some feelings for the brunette. Knowing Kol, she'd hate to be in the middle of that love triangle. That was one thing she'd be staying away from. The rest of the afternoon went by smoothly for everyone. Jeremy said he had to go home and finish the rest of his homework, so Rachel went back to the Salvatore home, to finish her own homework, and probably get a little more training done. Rebekah returned to the Mikaelson home, to watch for Klaus, while Matt finished his shift at the Grill.

* * *

Damon excused himself from the house that evening, saying that he needed to work out some plans with Stefan and Rebekah. Kol sat next to Rachel on the couch, and looked at the paper she was writing on. "What are you up to, darling?" He asked politely. "Algebra. Unfortunately, being turned did not make me a math genius." She sighed. Kol took the paper from her and looked it over. "Having grown up in my home, you tend to be superior at most subjects. It was unacceptable otherwise." He took her pen, and filled in the rest of the answers.

"Thank you," She said, smiling as she took the paper back and put it on the table. "Anytime, darling." Rachel looked at the original vampire who had already done so much for her. "I really wish there was some way I could repay you for all you've done for me, Kol. You've been so kind." Kol reached his hand out, and placed it against her face ever so slightly. "Just getting the chance to know you, and to see you continue to live is payment enough, love."

Rachel blushed, and looked at the ground. Kol decided that this moment was as good as any. He leaned in slowly, and lightly pressed his lips against hers. When she responded to the kiss, he applied a bit more pressure, and Rachel leaned into him. He pulled away just for a moment, and smiled at her. "You do know how much I care about you, right darling?" Rachel nodded. "Kol, I care about you too. You're amazing, a lot more than people can see." He kissed her again, a little bit harder than before. They continued this for the next few minutes, kissing each other, exhibiting such passion behind it, until the front door opened.

Rachel pulled away and turned around to see Damon and Stefan standing there. Immediately, she tensed up, and moved away from Kol. The original frowned a bit at her, and then looked at Damon, the look on his face not changing. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" He asked. Kol said yes at the same time that Rachel said no. "Right, well, I'll be upstairs if anyone needs me." Stefan said, excusing himself quickly.

Kol stood up next, smiling, and giving Rachel a curt nod. "I do believe it's been too long since I visited my sister, I think I should do that, find out what exactly is going on with our brother situation." He was gone quickly. "Damon-" He waved her off. "Don't worry about it," He said. Rachel sighed. She knew she shouldn't feel so guilty about this, after all they weren't dating. "Kol and I just-" Damon was suddenly standing right next to her, and he put his hand over her mouth. "I really don't want to know, Rachel." He said coldly, letting go of didn't say anything after that, knowing how upset he must've been. She was so dumb sometimes. Rachel knew that Damon liked her, she still liked him. He was one of the first people she'd met in Mystic Falls. She hated how conflicted she was with her feelings. Being so stressed out, she turned around, and was gone.

* * *

Rachel figured she'd go to Tina's, and talk her problems out there. When she got to the girl's house, she listened inside, and heard Bonnie's voice. They were talking about spells. She didn't want to interrupt, so she hurried toward Jeremy's house instead. He knocked on the door of the Gilbert home, and was met by Elena, who was always pretty nice to her. "Jeremy just went to sleep, Rach, but I can wake him up if it's important." She offered. "No, it's nothing, I just wanted to hang out," She lied. Elena gave her a half smile. "Are you sure you're alright? You can always talk to me if you'd like," Rachel shook her head. "Thanks for the offer, Elena, but I think I'll see if Matt's home. Thank you though, really." Elena nodded at her and was gone.

Rachel arrived outside of her house and was relieved to see Matt's truck in the driveway. She started to walk to the door, but she was grabbed by a figure. "I don't want to have to break your neck, but if you scream, I will," The voice said. She recognized it. "Elena?" She asked, confused. "Not this time, sweet cheeks."It belonged to the girl who kidnapped her the first time. She knew that the girl's name was Katherine. Rachel kept her mouth shut though, not wanting to have her neck broken. "What do you want?" She asked, as they walked quickly. "Look, I have a debt to Klaus, and he knows you're alive. I brought you to him once, imagine if I did it twice. I'd be off the hook for sure." She explained quickly. "No, you don't have to do this. How does he know I'm alive?" She asked frantically. "I told him. I've been around town keeping an eye out for something suspicious."Katherine grinned, clearly proud of herself, while Rachel continued to struggle against her grip.

"Honestly you don't have to do this, you could find another way…" Rachel trailed off. "Sorry hon, but it's better you than I." She smirked. They finally reached the Mikaelson home, where Kol and Rebekah were trying to reason with Klaus. "You've both been fraternizing with the humans, and working against me, I should rip both of your hearts out right now!" He screamed, full of anger. Rachel had given up by that point, and frowned when Katherine pulled her into the room with the three siblings, and Kol stood up quickly.

"Ah, well if it isn't Rachel Berry, the bane of my existence." Klaus said bitterly. "We haven't seen each other since I killed you. Now, do you want to tell me which of my siblings turned you, or do I have to compel you to do it?" Rachel stayed silent. "Compulsion it is." He said, standing right in front of her, and putting his hands on her face. Before he could speak, Kol did. "It was I, brother." He blurted out. "I saved her life." Klaus let go of Rachel, who blurred over to Rebekah. The girls moved out of the way of the boys quickly. Rebekah took this opportunity to text Matt so he could let Damon know what was going on. "Kol. You are absolutely the last person I expected this from." Klaus said.

"Nik, you have to understand why I did it," Kol said. "Alright, brother, enlighten me." Kol looked at Rachel, then back to Klaus. "I love her." He said simply. Rachel watched the two, her breath hitching at his words. "Well, now that's unfortunate isn't it? Considering the fact that I have to kill her." Rebekah stepped in front of her. "Nik, you're not killing her."

Klaus looked at Rebekah, shocked. "Excuse me?" Rebekah faltered slightly, but stood her ground. "You heard me, Nik. She's my friend." He laughed at that. "You don't exactly have the best taste in friends, Rebekah love." He turned to Kol. "I should just rip your heart out right now. But since you are my brother, I'll give you the chance to leave town. If I ever see you again, I will kill you." He said angrily. "No!" Rachel said, not wanting Kol to leave. "Rachel… I have to, darling. If he killsme, you'll die, because I turned you." He explained to her. She let this sink in, and nodded. "Alright." She said, tears staining her eyes. Kol was gone quickly, leaving Rachel in tears.

"You live tonight, Rachel Berry." Klaus said, before leaving quickly, no doubt to chase his brother. Once he was gone, Damon showed up. "How did he find out she was alive?" He asked Rebekah. "Katherine." Damon sighed. "Of course. We should've been more careful. It's a lot harder to tell the difference between Elena and Katherine now that Elena's a vampire."

"Nik will not stop until Rachel is dead, now that he knows she's here. It'll just take one moment unguarded, and she'll be dead." Rebekah warned. Rachel had been silent this whole time, just wishing Kol didn't have to leave. Rebekah and Damon talked, and then it was time to go.

* * *

The next day, Damon had everyone over to discuss a plan of action. Finally, Rachel had enough. "It's my prophecy right? So that means that I don't need protection. I'm supposed to go against him. I can't do that if you guys are constantly protecting me." She said, then began to run. She stopped when she thought she was far enough away from everyone, and turned around face to face with Damon.

"Damon, go away. I don't need this right now." She said stubbornly. She started to run again, but Damon grabbed her arms. "Let go of me!" She said, trying to break out of his grasp. "Rachel, I'm about 145 years older than you are, I'm stronger. Calm down, I don't want to have to hurt you." She stopped struggling, and looked at him. "What?" Damon kept his grip on her, just in case, and moved a hand to her face. "Everything is going to be okay," He promised. Rachel took a few deep breaths and nodded, collapsing in his arms. He held on to her tightly, and rubbed her back. "I want to go see my dad." She said, looking up at him. Damon nodded. "That can be arranged." He promised her.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the huge delay! I had a major case of writer's block, and then my laptop broke :( it's in the shop getting fixed and that's gonna be done Friday. I'm updating from my phone so if there are any major errors I apologize. I have the next chapter halfway done and it should be done by next week. Thanks for being patient with me! **


	9. Temptation is Everything

_**Your Destiny- Chapter 8**_

_**Summary: Rachel Berry was born to be a vampire. Literally. A prophecy is told of a powerful vampire who will lend a hand into defeating Klaus once and for all. Unfortunately, the brunette knows absolutely nothing about this prophecy. When Rachel and her dad move to Mystic Falls to help her cousin Matt Donovan, things get complicated, and very dangerous. **_

_**Word Count: 1,289 words**_

* * *

Damon and Rachel made their way to her house, and saw her dad's car in the driveway, thankfully. She excitedly ran to the door and opened it, darting inside. "Daddy?" She called out. Leroy exited his room, and smiled at his daughter. "Daddy, I need you." She said. He embraced his daughter, all things supernatural forgotten. All he cared about was being there for his little girl when she needed him. "Baby, I'm sorry for the way I've been." Rachel shook her head. "I don't want any of this. I wish things could go back to the way they used to be. I don't want this life." She sobbed.

"I don't even know how to beat Klaus." She said once they were more comfortable. "We've been working on that, actually. There's one thing that can kill him, and Kol knows where it is. He stopped by here before he left to let me know. We just have to hold Klaus off until he retrieves the weapon." Rachel nodded, understanding what her father was saying.

They sat together for a little bit. They talked about a few things, and got Leroy caught up on all of the happenings. "Well, we should all put together a plan for this inevitable fight." He said, standing up. "You're right. Damon's waiting outside. We can go back to his house." Leroy grabbed his bag, and they met with Damon. The three of them got into his car, and they drove.

Upon arriving at the Salvatore home, Matt came outside, and hugged Rachel tightly. He'd been a lot more protective over her, understandably. "Let's talk inside, shall we?" Damon suggested. They arranged a vague plan, just so Rachel wouldn't be alone when Klaus decided to strike. Matt smiled at his uncle, who gave him a nod of appreciation.

* * *

A few days later, Rachel sat at the grill with Bonnie, who was assigned to sit with Rachel that afternoon. It wasn't protection, per se, but it was agreed by everyone that either Tina or Bonnie should constantly be around Rachel. They could buy time if Klaus tried to plan a sneak attack. Bonnie received a phone call from Rebekah with an update on Kol, and excused herself for a minute, once she was sure the brunette would be fine on her own for a minute.

When someone passed by, Rachel looked up, seeing Klaus immediately. He grinned as he approached her. She stood up, ready to move without causing a scene. "Don't worry, love. I won't kill you quite yet. The timing isn't correct." He said smugly. "What do you want?" She asked cautiously. "Follow me, love." Rachel didn't move. "I do have a group of hybrids here, ready to kill everyone on my command. So you'd best follow me." Sighing in defeat, she followed him. They reached the bathrooms, and there stood a girl, whose neck was bleeding. Rachel couldn't see the wound, but she could smell it. It smelled delicious and it already took all of her self-control to not drink her blood right there. Klaus moved the collar of the girl's shirt, revealing the wound he'd made.

"Go on, have a taste. She's delicious." He drawled. Rachel shook her head, and backed away. Klaus didn't falter for a second. He wiped at her injury, and licked the blood off of his finger. "Absolutely delicious." He held his finger out to Rachel's face, and didn't hesitate to spread the blood across her lips. She tried hard to resist the temptation, but eventually the bloodlust made her give in. She rushed forward and attached her mouth to the girl's neck, lapping up all of the blood she could.

Klaus's hand rubbed her back as he grinned evilly. "Yes, that's it, keep drinking." He mumbled. Bonnie approached, looking for Rachel, and hurried over quietly. "Rachel stop, you don't want to do this." Klaus glared. "Don't listen to her dear, keep drinking." Rachel continued drinking from the girl. After a moment she had to stop, due to the mind numbing pain in her head. She let go of the girl who fell unconscious, and dropped to her knees.

Klaus walked away, not fazed by any of this. Clearly it was his intention. Once he was out of sight, Bonnie stopped what she was doing. "Did I- is she dead?" Rachel asked worriedly. Bonnie ran to check her pulse. She stood up after a moment and frowned. "She's barely alive. We'll have to call the police."

* * *

The rest of Rachel's day was pretty bad. She couldn't be around anyone, the smell of everyone's blood being so potent. She found herself back at the Salvatore house with Damon, who was trying to make her feel better. "It can't be too much longer until we beat Klaus." He said to her. "Just imagine it, no Klaus, no more hiding, none of it." Rachel smiled weakly. "Those will be great days to look forward to." She giggled. He sat next to her, and put a comforting arm around her shoulder. "You know none of us are mad at you right?" He asked. She nodded. "I'm mad at myself for not having better self-control. I've never had a drink straight from the vein, and the first time I did, I nearly killed someone. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I were to kill somebody."

Damon listened, and finally spoke up. "You need to not be so hard on yourself Rachel. I can tell you for a fact that all of us have killed someone at least once. Especially me. I'm not going to deny it, I've killed so many people. Some out of boredom, others because I got pissed off. I'm impulsive and hot headed, and I'll probably kill again in the future. I'm not even going to bother justifying it." He told her. "I'm no better than Klaus."

Rachel frowned. "But you're not a bad person, Damon. You've got redeeming qualities. And you're not out to kill all of my friends and family. Or me." Damon nodded. "You do have a point." Rachel smiled and took his hand gently. "Damon, you're a much better person than you give yourself credit for. I can see that you want to be better. You're a great person, and you have an extraordinary personality."

It touched Damon's heart that she thought that about him. He wasn't used to people just saying things like that to be nice. "I'm not gonna lie Rach, I think you're kind of amazing yourself. You're strong. You haven't let this vampire thing change you. Of course, all of your emotions are heightened and you can't help acting the way you act sometimes. But you're learning quickly. I'm proud of you." He said, feeling weird. Damon was definitely not one for being sentimental or sappy, but it was the truth.

Rachel didn't say anything, she just leaned in to kiss him softly. His hand rested gently against her cheek. After a few minutes, she pulled away, and smiled. Deep down, she felt like this was wrong, but kissing him was something she'd wanted since moving to Mystic Falls. She tried to justify her actions in her head. She and Kol weren't dating. Yet Kol admitted that he loved her. She would be lying if she said she didn't feel anything for Kol. Kol saved her life. Damon saved her life too, she remembered.

Instead of worrying too much about it, she decided to enjoy the feeling she got from kissing Damon. She'd figure everything out later. Yet the only thing on her mind was Kol. She didn't know if he was okay, or how close he was to finding the weapon to destroy Klaus once and for all.

* * *

**A/N: There's the next chapter for everyone! Reviews as always are welcomed, and I hope you are all ready for what's coming next. I already have the next two chapters written, I'm just revising them and cleaning for errors. Enjoy!**


End file.
